The Magical Teacher Assistant
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Asanuma Nami was mostly a normal teacher other than being the homeroom teacher for one of the tamer, her life was pretty much normal and uneventful, but it's all change when she made an offhanded wish of getting a digimon partner, she get far more than what she bargained for.


**Prologue: The Meeting**

"Infinity Boring!"

A red and green figure Dodge the massive amount of giant drill through the air as he swing his mighty axe to the cyborg dragon head.

"Positron laser!"

Just as he was about to hit the mechanical dragon, a beam of light shot straight toward him, forced him to dodge the incoming attack from the ancient black and red dragon.

BOOM!

A massive explosion engulf the whole area, but the knight stand on his ground unflinchingly as barrage of hundreds superheated blade fly toward him from the red dinosaurs.

"Blue Prominence!"

He swing his mighty axe Dynas, each swing met the blade one by one, deflecting the barrage of massive superheated blade.

The other monster took the chance to surround the red and green knight as the barrage of blade ended.

The knight stands his ground unflinchingly.

"Beast! If you think you could take down I MedievalDukemon in such a small number, then what you is a serious insult to I MedievalDukemon, don't expect forgiveness for this grievous sin."

MedievalDukemon slam the point of his axe the ground as a massive magic circle appears where they stand.

-0-

It was a tiring day day for Asanuma Nami, not that she was doing anything strenuous she was just tired after all the paperwork she had done. Soon, that boy Takato and his friend would graduate from the school; she just needed to wait for another six month.

No, she would not miss him at all, the boy would only bring trouble for her after all. Especially that digimon of his always disturbs her in break time.

...

Okay, who was she kidding? She would miss them. While there are many incident involving digimon, especially that Sukamon at the school toilet that she would forget, now that she think about it she only realize she was tired when she done normal teacher stuff, she hopes she did not get used to this kind of thing.

She also marveled at how the digimon are starting to appears more common in this world, some even gained a citizenship in America, she think its name was Amerigamon?

She also remember the first time she saw Takato combined with his digimon, she remembered that she like to play a knight that saved the princess when she was little too.

"I wish I have a Digimon partner too." She said off handedly.

"Haha, What would Mori-san think if he heard that?" She laugh to herself.

Yeah, right. She doubts she would have a digimon partner too. She was too old for that kind of thing.

"Urrgh, Takato and his friend is a bad influence on me if I started to think of myself as old."

Bzzzt!

She started to pack her thing and go home before it get too dark.

Bzzzt!

"Hmmm?" She quirk her eyebrow at the buzzing sound, that is kind of worrying. She hoped it's not some kind of electrical failure or something.

She looked around for the sound and found it coming from her desk drawer. She opened the drawer and look at the card reader she confiscated from a student. Without thinking she tries to touch it, it shocked her.

"ouch!"

Her finger was numb from the shock, but before she can even do anything, a light came from her drawer, she observed as it slowly faded revealing a white and green thing with a strange writing on it.

She remember Takato have this thing as well.

"What do he call it? D-dector? D-3 D-arc? Oh yeah, D-arc." That is what Takato call this too.

She carefully touches it, still wary if it will electrocuted her again. Her finger touch the base of the D-arc, it did not shock her. She grabbed the thing and inspects it, it look like a toy. She fiddled with the button to see if something is going to happen.

"AH!"

Something burst out of the D-arc, surprising her and almost making her throw it out of the window. She was sure the principal won't appreciate it. She looked at the hologram, it look like a compass? It looks like it is pointing to something.

"Where does this lead to?" She asked herself.

She know following this kind may be dangerous but she was curious where does this thing go and why this does appears in front of her, she grab her belonging and goes to follow the D-arc.

-0-

"That it?" She said in disappointment.

The D-arc leads her to an empty park with nothing on it.

"What-" Before she could react, a giant hole opened up in the air. With it, a giant red monster clawed out of and roar.

"Arrgggghhhh!"

The roar was so strong that it send her flying and crashing into the ground.

She tried to get back on her feet's. She needed to get away. Slowly she bring herself up as she griped the Arc on her hand. She started to walk away limping with her injured legs to get away from the monster. She dared herself to look back, the monster lower body is stuck at the portal.

Beep!

The D-arc on her hand made a sound, she look at it and see the monster on it.

"Spinomon the jungle trooper digimon, level Ultimate, type virus, special attack Sonic Slash Rain and Blue Prominent."

This... This monster is a digimon!? This is so different from Guilmon or Terriermon! It roars once again, this time is even stronger, making her fall flat on her butt.

The monster still struggling to free itself from the portal. She sees the bladed thing on its back twitch.

"Sonic Slash Rain!"

The blade shot out from its back, tearing the portal and scatter everywhere as it roars to celebrate its freedom, one of the massive blade goes straight toward her faster tha a bullet.

She tried to crawl backward to get away, not even an inch the massive sized blade was already in front of her faces. _No, I am going to die someone save me!_

A light blinded her vision as the sound of clashing sword rang through her ears before the light faded, revealing a work of art. A medieval armor that certainly do not belong in battlefield, the shine of red, green and white all complimented the ornament and carving of the armor in front of her. She knew what inside this thing definitely not a human.

* * *

 **Note: I'm using mixed terms of Japannese and english terms for the digimon franchise. I am using the japannese system of evolution ChildAdultPerfectUltimate rather than RookieChampionUltimateMega and mixed digimon name like Dukemon rather than Gallantmon but I'm still using the english version MegaGargomon rather than the japannese name SaintGargomon.**


End file.
